State of the art industrial print head designs use one, identical waveform to drive all nozzles in the print head. In such print heads, gray scale printing uses parts of the same waveform, which compromises performance and consistency. This approach results in common print defects, such as drop volume variation, drop velocity differences, and print density defects.